Enter Into My Heart
by TripleMelody
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Yasu is a 15-year-old girl who is a talented duelist. When she arrives in Domino City, she is kidnapped by Doom. What will happen when she meets her three captors? *Will be rewritten in the future. Thank you to all who supported this story
1. Yasu's Reflections

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, its characters or Domino City. The only thing I own is my character, Yasu.**

Yasu opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. It was almost impossible to see due to the lack of light, the constant sound of tires against the road and her body being tossed around like a rag doll. She started to panic, remembering how she'd ended up in the trunk of this car. She had no clue who had kidnapped her, what they wanted or where she was going!

A few hours ago . . .

Yasu had finally gotten out of the airport, after having to prove (again) that she was 15, not 12. Sheesh! Didn't people notice that her vocabulary and maturity level greatly surpassed that of a kid's? Oh well, at least she was here now, in Domino City, her new home. She grabbed her luggage (one suitcase and two bags) and started walking to her new apartment.

She was walking through a deserted part of the city when, suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and flung to the ground. She quickly kicked her attacker, who groaned and dropped to his knees. She took this opportunity to grab her smallest bag (that contained all her important personal belongings) and sprint as fast her legs could carry her. People were often surprised that though she was only 4 feet and 8 inches and her legs were short, she could run extremely fast. Just when she thought she was safe, two more guys appeared in front of her, blocking her path. Inwardly, she groaned and braced herself for a conflict. She slowed down and stopped with a few feet separating her from the two guys.

"Look, just come with me and my mates and no one gets hurt, ok?" one of them said in a thick Australian accent. Yasu crossed her arms as a sign of defiance. "Fine, then we do this the hard way," he said, and started towards her. Yasu knew some self-defense and did her best to fend him off, but he was much stronger than her. The fight ended with her knocked out.

Back to the present . . .

Yasu was surprised when she found that her suitcase and bags were in the trunk with her. She barely had time to acknowledge this fact when the car came to an abrupt halt. Her heart beat faster than ever, and she (somewhat fearfully) wondered what was in store for her. The trunk lid popped open and she had to peer out through half-closed eyes (which had just adapted to the darkness). When her hazel eyes became adjusted, she found herself looking up at her three captors. She glared, her anger and resentment directed at each of them in turn.

The first and tallest one had blonde hair cut in a peculiar fashion and light blue eyes. The second and shortest one had spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. The last one had short red hair and gray eyes. They all wore gloves, boots and odd-looking duel disks. Grudgingly, she noticed that the brunette was quite cute. She also stubbornly ignored how her heart missed a few beats when she'd shifted her gaze to the redhead. He was very handsome and had this mature and mysterious air about him.

"Terrific!" Yasu thought sarcastically. "Just my luck! I've finally gotten my first crush . . . and it's on a guy who kidnapped me and also happens to be extremely attractive. HOW COULD FATE BE SO CRUEL??

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews would be appreciated immensely. I'll post more chapters soon. Thanks!**


	2. Green Equals Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. But I do own my character, Yasu!**

She screamed in agony. If someone had heard her cry of pain, they probably would have assumed that she was being tortured or had been severely injured. However, her body had not been subjected to any harm. The man who was watching her writhe and shriek knew that this kind of pain was worse than any other that could be inflicted to a human being. The betrayal of one's mind and heart. He didn't know exactly what the Seal was showing her, but from past experiences he knew that it was making her relive a painful event. The Orichalchos always used its victim's weaknesses and knew exactly what would cause her/him the most suffering. He hoped that she would give in soon. As much as he enjoyed watching her misery, he knew his master was impatient and eager to talk to her. But before that could happen, she had to lose her strength . . . and she would, just like all the others.

Yasu tried to steady her breathing after she had been released from her nightmarish memories. She felt no relief, though, only dread. The man had left, but he would be back, and with him, that green energy that formed a prison around her. She probably hadn't been trapped in this room for more than three days, but it felt like it had been years. "They are trying to make me go crazy!" she thought to herself. "Whatever that green stuff is, it's working. I can't get out of here, I can barely move or think clearly. And I'm too weak to escape if given the chance." She knew that they wanted something from her, but she didn't know what it was. That arrogant jerk with blonde hair had told her that she'd be seeing him and his two friends again. Then he'd handed her over to the man who, if she ever got the chance, was going to regret the moment he used that stupid green thing. She wondered if the three guys were waiting for her to go totally insane and then come see her. "Well," she reflected grimly, "they won't be waiting much longer."

While Yasu was mentally bracing herself for the next mental attack, the door slid open, a sound that filled her with despair and fear. However, instead of the tall man dressed in black, a smaller figure entered into the room. She experienced the smallest sensation of hope, until she saw the spiky hairstyle and then her heart sank. She closed her eyes, knowing what was sure to come next. To her immense shock, the chains that bound her arms, feet and legs were released. Her eyes snapped opened, and she looked up to see him extending a hand. For a moment there was complete silence, and then he spoke up. "Are you going to get up, or do I have to carry you outta here?" he asked amused. Yasu, knowing how weak she was, accepted his helping hand. She let go and immediately tried to dash out of the room, only to fall flat on her face. The Australian laughed and then scooped her up off the ground. "Great, there goes Plan B," she muttered. "What was Plan A?" he asked, curious. She smiled for the first time in days. "Well, I was planning on kicking your butt and that other guy's and then getting the heck out of here, but that'll have to wait I guess," she replied, sighing dramatically. "By the way, where are we going?" she said, feeling somewhat uncomfortable being carried by a guy. His reply was two words, "You'll see." She rolled her eyes. "Why do all the guys around here talk in two-syllable sentences?" she wondered. "If the green light didn't make me go crazy, then that will!"

**To anyone who read/reviewed the first chapter: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! To anyone who has read this chapter or been waiting for it: Thank you again and I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update and that the chapter is extremely short! I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your support :) If you could, please review. If you have any suggestions/constructive criticism, I would love to hear them. Thanks everyone!**


	3. 1 Girl, 3 Guys and 1 in the Middle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. The only thing I will ever own is my character, Yasu.**

"You have an hour, try not to take any longer." Yasu stared at Valon (who had properly introduced himself during their short journey), confusion etched across her face. Valon had lowered her onto the floor a few minutes ago, disappeared into a room, then tackled her when he returned. Hey, he had never said she couldn't try and crawl away. After he gotten off her, he had dragged her into another room . . . which is where they currently were standing (Valon) and lying on the floor (Yasu). Valon suddenly slapped himself on the head and sprinted out of the room, yelling back to Yasu to stay this time, or else she and the floor were going to have another encounter. She narrowed her eyes and was sorely tempted to try and make another escape attempt, just to annoy the cocky, yet cute Australian. "Why? Why does the first totally adorable guy that I meet have to be one of the bad guys?" she said in frustration. She rolled her eyes, wondering if this seemingly never-ending cycle of bad luck would finally stop. After all, just how much could one girl take? "On second thought, let's not even go there," she said with a groan.

The door opened, and with it, came a surprising but welcome sight. Valon set her suitcase and bags next to her, then looked at her expectantly. All she did was stare first at her belongings and then turn her disbelieving gaze to him. "Well, aren't you gonna go get ready?" he asked impatiently. Yasu frowned, saying: "Get ready for what?" A look of comprehension came over his features. "I guess I didn't tell you that my master and teammates are going to be meeting with us in an hour. The shower and bathroom is in the far left room, and there's a guest room that you can use to get dressed in. Are you going to be ready for the meeting, or should I tell them to move it till later?" he asked, looking worried. She smiled, shook her head and Valon left, looking relieved. She grabbed her bags and, crawling, dragged them to the guest room. She grinned and couldn't wait to prove to Valon that she wasn't the stereotypical girl he seemed to think she was.

"Funny, I thought the floor was supposed to be _my_ best friend, but it seems to like you now," she said laughing at Valon, who had been leaning against the door, then fell down after she'd opened it. He was looking at her like he couldn't believe his eyes. "But, but," he spluttered. "You were only in there for 20 minutes!" She raised an eyebrow. "And your point would be?" Yasu inquired, highly amused. Valon got up and pulled out his cell phone, replying, "I'm not sure . . . yet." He proceeded to punch in some numbers, then waited for the other person to pick up. When he finally got through he said that "the girl" was ready and the meeting could start early. He hung up, then seeing her glaring at him, apologized for not remembering her name. He then had to duck out of the way when she attempted to hit him with her smallest bag.

"And what's my name?" Yasu asked before they entered the meeting hall. Valon adopted a thoughtful look, then said: "Maku?" She sighed. "Close enough. Anything that I should know about the crazy people I'm about to meet?" Valon got a mischievous expression. "Well, make sure to call my master "Miss", not "Ma'am" or anything like that, okay? If you want to start off on good terms with the red-head, tell him that you love his outfit. As for the blonde bloke, try hinting that you think he's hot. Got it?" Yasu, just to humour him, nodded. "Is this guy _ever_ serious?" she wondered. Valon knocked on the door, which opened seconds after. She limped inside, grasping his shoulder for support. There was a long table that occupied the room; three people currently sitting at the far end. She recognized the two guys from before and she assumed that the man/woman seated at the head of the table was Valon's so-called "master". Valon, guided her over to a seat, then sat down beside her. "So glad to finally meet you, Miss Valora." She looked up and realized that the person was definitely a guy. She shot a quick look at Valon, who was determinedly avoiding her gaze now.

"So, Valon, were you trying to get me killed back there?" Yasu demanded the moment Dartz (the three guys' boss) vacated his seat, saying that he had important "business" to attend to. Rafael (the blonde) sighed, asking her what his friend had told her. She obliged, telling him about Valon's "advice". Alister (the red-head), who hadn't moved or spoken throughout the entire meeting, now stood up and sent a cold glare at the brunette. He turned his icy eyes towards her. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're smart enough to not take advice from _him_. Mind you, that's still not saying much about your overall intelligence," he added as an afterthought. Valon jumped out of his chair, but she laid a hand on his arm. He looked down at her. She shook her head, then pulled him over to her so that she could whisper in his ear. His eyes widened, but he sat back down. The other two exchanged surprised glances. Rafael stood up and motioned for the others to follow him. Yasu eagerly got up, but then collapsed onto the floor, gasping in pain.

Valon knelt down next to her and the other two rushed over; Rafael looking worried and Alister seeming to be mildly concerned. "What's wrong with her, Valon?" Rafael asked. Valon's reply consisted of one word, "Grerimo." Alister's eyes changed from their usual coldness to one of pure rage. "Did he use it on her?" Valon nodded, and Alister exhaled angrily, telling the others to give him some space. Alister went and knelt beside her, like Valon had. "Where does it hurt the most?" His voice was soft and she found it soothing. Yasu struggled to concentrate, her words accompanied with bursts of sharp pain. "My head, but it hurts everywhere!" Alister placed one of his hands on her head and used the other to hold onto the green stone he wore around his neck. The stone began to glow and the last thing she remembered before she passed out from the immense pain, was gray eyes staring at her. She thought she saw his lips move, but her own suffering seemed to block out all outside sound. Then the blackness came and she gratefully let it engulf her, allowing herself to fall into a deep state of blissful oblivion.

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers, you are the best! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews, suggestions, requests or constructive criticism is welcome as always. ~ TripleMelody** :)


	4. Discovering

Hi everyone! I'm so incredibly sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. I've been swamped with homework, projects, studying and practicing piano. Plus, I haven't had any inspiration up until a while ago (meaning I know exactly what to write). Thank you to everyone who waited for this latest installment.

I would also like to thank all my reviewers, your support means more to me than I can tell you. Special thanks goes to andrew coad and rowan5255 for not only reviewing, but showing me what an amazingly well-written duel looks like. Thanks guys! I highly recommend you check out their stories; the plots are exceptionally unique and, as I said before, have awesome duels.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my character, Yasu.

Yasu awoke abruptly and to a pair of blue eyes. She promptly -and unintentionally- fell off the couch she'd been lying on moments before. She heard a sigh, followed by, "I told you not to lean so close, Valon. It's a wonder she didn't have a more violent reaction." Yasu recognized the voice as Rafael's. Valon helped her back up onto the couch, at which point she realized that she was in yet another room. She took in her surroundings; it appeared to be a living room. There was two couches, a few chairs, a stereo in the corner and a large window. Rafael and Alister were sitting on the couch directly across from hers and Valon's. Looking up at the clock she realized she'd been out for almost two hours.

"Are you feeling better?" Yasu jumped a little, surprised, but pleased, to find Alister addressing her. She nodded, fighting back a blush. _He's the enemy, don't let him have any power over you! This is no time to let your mind wander. You have to stay focused, got it? _She thought to herself before replying. "I'm fine now, thanks to you," she said, hoping that didn't sound too weird. Alister shrugged, appearing indifferent, like he had the first two times she'd met him, except something had changed. When he looked at her, his eyes appeared slightly, but noticeably, softer. Her observations were cut short by Valon, who voiced the question she'd wanted (but was too afraid) to ask: "Just what exactly did you do back in the meeting hall, Alister?" Alister's eyes narrowed and he glared at the brunette. "Eased the pain," he replied, though there seemed to be something that was left unsaid.

"So, do you feel well enough for a duel?" Valon asked eagerly. Yasu smiled at his enthusiasm. That Dartz guy had told her during the meeting that she was going to be dueling one of the three guys, and if she could prove that she was a talented duelist, maybe they'd release her. Yasu had had to restrain herself from snorting. _Seriously, though, _she thought to herself, amused. _Do they honestly expect me to believe anything they say? And, plus, why would they kidnap me if all they wanted to do was duel me? It makes no sense why they even wanted me in the first place, if not for my dueling record and reputation in Canada! And of course they're not going to explain anything to me because they're all like, "Duel us, and then we'll tell you." Geez! Can someone please just kill me now because I am going crazy stuck in this place with no one who is willing to speak in sentences consisting of more than 10 syllables!! And- wait, what? _Yasu came to a halt in her mental rant, when she got hit in the head with one of those odd looking duel disks - the same kind as the ones that Alister, Rafael and Valon wore. "What the heck was that for?!" she demanded at Valon, who was looking sheepishly in her direction. Alister answered for him: "It's not his fault, he just has no common sense." Valon made a move towards Alister, but stopped at the look in Yasu's eyes. "Valon, you wouldn't want me to tell them what happened before, now would you?" Yasu asked, innocently. The Australian growled, but didn't push it any further. "Grab your deck and then let's go to the dueling arena downstairs," he instructed her. Yasu, feeling much stronger than before, removed her deck from her bag (which someone had brought here) and allowed herself to be dragged out of the room by Valon. _Because apparently I can't be trusted to not go running off, _she thought sarcastically.

"So you ready to face another devastating defeat at my hands?" Valon smirked as Yasu shot a fierce glare at him. This was precisely the reason that she had chosen to duel Valon, even though she was far more curious about Alister's deck. She wanted to get even with the brunette for knocking her out during their first encounter. She squared her shoulders and walked over to her side of the arena, facing her opponent. She inserted her deck into the duel disk, and closed her eyes, focusing. In the background, she could hear the three others' voices, asking what she was doing. After a few seconds, she could hear them, her beloved duel spirits; her family. She smiled as they all greeted her. They were all so enthusiastic and couldn't wait to get summoned. She sent them a few of her thoughts through their mental/spiritual link and ended with a joyful, "See you girls soon!" Once they had all quieted down, she opened her eyes and beamed at the confused trio.

"I'll go first, if you don't mind, Valon," she said, eyebrows raised in question. Valon nodded. "Alright then, here goes. Draw!" Yasu quickly assessed her hand, running through some strategies. "Okay, I'll place two cards face-down and summon my Gemini Elf in attack mode (1900 ATK)! Your move, Valon." Valon drew and grinned. "Alright then, I'll start off by summoning my Physic Armour Head in attack mode (0 ATK). That's all for now." He had this smug look on his face, like he was almost daring Yasu to attack. _Well, until I've learned more about his deck, that's not going to be happening, _she thought determinedly.

Yasu drew her card and smiled. "I summon Hand of Nephtys." The event that followed baffled everyone else, with the exception of Rafael (who seemed to comprehend her actions). She walked over to her two monsters and whispered to them. Valon began to tell her that they were just holograms, but then Hand of Nephtys and Gemini Elf actually smiled and nodded, as if they understood what Yasu had just said. Yasu smiled affectionately at them both and then returned to her position. "Okay, now that I've got the go-ahead, I activate Hand of Nephtys' special effect: I sacrifice her and Gemini Elf, which allows me to search my deck to special summon my signature monster." Yasu pulled her deck out, scanned through her cards and selected the one she was looking for. "Now I summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephtys (2400 ATK)!" An enormous golden monster appeared on the field. "Now I activate the spell card, Fissure. This card destroys the monster on my opponent's side of the field with the lowest attack points. And since Physic Armour Head is the only monster you have out, it's destroyed." Valon let out a gasp as his only defense disappeared. _I underestimated her. Looks like she's starting to earn her reputation. _He smirked. _We'll see just how long she lasts once she's been exposed to the rest of my deck. _Yasu ended her turn with her own life points untouched, Valon's down to 1600. _I wonder what kind of comeback he's going to make. Whatever it is, I'll be ready. This duel may be my only chance to earn some respect and maybe even get out of this place, _she though to herself.

The duel continued with relentless attacks, impressive maneuvers and displays of skill on both sides. However, Valon came away with a victory, despite Yasu's best efforts. He had used a spell card that allowed him to bring back some of his best monsters from the graveyard and create a suit of armour. Valon had merged with his cards - so that he was wearing the armour - and attacked Yasu's monster, ending the duel. Yasu got knocked flat on her back and for a moment, Alister actually lost almost all traces of his cold demeanor, and a complete look of concern came over his face. Then her eyes fluttered open and were immediately drawn to Alister's face. Her hazel orbs betrayed some of the affection she already felt for the red-haired duelist. For a split second, the two seemed to be the only ones in the room; it was like they were sharing something more than just their gazes, it seemed like - "OI, YAKU, ARE YOU OKAY?!!" And then, as soon as it had started, it was over.

Yasu turned her now infuriated gaze at Valon (who was completely oblivious to what he'd just interrupted), leapt to her feet and stalked over so that their faces were inches apart. She pointed an accusing finger in his face, saying, "My name is _Yasu_, got it? Not Maku, not Yaku, nor "the girl"!" Valon cringed, waiting for more of her rage. However, she took a deep breath to calm herself, and her earlier smile returned. "Not that that's out of my system, thank you, I'm fine. I was just talking to Rachel, Amy, Nephtys and the others. Oh, and congratulations. That was one of the best duels I've had in a long time." With that, she extended her hand out to Valon. He grinned in obvious relief, and shook her hand. His stomach grumbled and he laughed. "Looks like it's take-out time, guys," he called out to Rafael and Alister, both of them nodding in agreement. Yasu looked thoughtful. "Do you guys have any actual food in that kitchen of yours?" she asked. Rafael nodded. "We've got tons of stuff, but none of us can cook," he admitted. Yasu flashed an enthusiastic look in his direction. "If you want, I can make you guys dinner. You know, as a thank-you for the _splendid_ hospitality I've received during my time here," she said, ending on a sarcastic note. She was met with three hopeful sets of eyes. "Really?" Valon asked, somewhat doubtfully. Yasu rolled her eyes.

Two hours later, the three guys had a newfound respect for Yasu, particularly Valon. He had grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around, all the while thanking her for dinner. "You know, I may have knocked you out in our first fight and beat you in our duel, but now we're totally even," he had said, for once completely serious. Yasu had stared at him blankly, so he continued, saying: "Your cooking has saved my stomach. I haven't eaten a meal that good, since ..." he trailed off here, unable to remember the last time someone had cooked him real food. Yasu was extremely amused, and embarrassed, when Rafael complimented her food and Alister had nodded in agreement. She smiled to herself. _Well, looks like the old saying's true. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. _She thought about that for a second. _Or something like that. Either way, three courses and an apple pie sure seems to have won over these three. Hmm. I wonder what Alister's favourite food is . . ._

__

**A/N:** I have something to ask: Would anyone like to see the next chapter (or some future chapters) written from Alister's point of view? If you could just vote YES or NO in your review, I would really appreciate it.

Now, to address some people's questions about who "Grerimo" was: He was actually the guy from Chapter 2 who was using the Seal of Orichalcos on Yasu. In the anime, he was the man that Yami Yugi was dueling in Episode 145 and 146, after the Egyptian Gods were stolen. Hope that clears things up!

There are also two fanfics that I highly recommend for everyone to read: YuGiOh! Waking the Dragons and Tainted Souls of the Oreikalcos. The plots are similar to Enter Into My Heart's and both are extremely well-written.

Thank you again for reading and I'm so, so, so very sorry for the long wait (again). Please review and let me know what you think, I love hearing your opinions and any suggestions or constructive criticism.


	5. Apologies and Attempts

To all of you who have read, reviewed, subscribed and been waiting for this next chapter, I am truly sorry. I keep getting writer's block every time I start the next chapter, and I'm unhappy with how I've written this story so far. I've given it a lot of thought, and - after many, many failed attempts at Chapter 5 - I have decided to discontinue this fanfic. I am very sorry.

Thank you to all of you who have supported this story. To my reviewers: Fiesta Butterfly, ayumistar00, Reikai Chibi, itachimyitachi, andrew coad, rowan5255, Kycoo333, Alister's Girlfriend, Haine-chan and TDARocks, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your kind words and all your help. I am so grateful to all of you.

However, I do want to rewrite this story, and hopefully it will be much better than my first attempt. If I rewrite it, there will be some differences, such as longer chapters, different Points of View, more romance and friendship (including Valon and Mai), and I will be changing my O.C.'s name and giving her a more mature personality.

Again, thank you to those readers, and I'm very, very sorry.

To try and make it up to you, I have included some of my attempts at Chapter 5. I hope they're not too horrible. Also, I have included a summary of what would have happened in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. I only own my O.C., Yasu.

Alister had fallen asleep after helping Yasu clean up the dishes from dinner and dessert. He tossed and turned all night, but, this time, he was not plagued by his own horrific memories. This time, the memories that flashed before his eyes were those of someone else. Memories he had viewed mere hours ago, when he'd knelt beside Yasu in the meeting room. He had seen flashes of her past - brought back by the power of the Orichalcos.

"_MOM! No, please, no!" a young girl cried out, tears pouring down her face, as she struggled to stay above the surface of the water as she swam, one arm wrapped around a woman who appeared unconscious._

_The girl's mother didn't wake up. "Someone, help! MOM! Mom, stay with me! Don't do this to me! Come on, wake UP! PLEASE! I NEED HELP!" _

_The scene changed. The same girl was now kneeling next to a gravestone, clutching a bouquet of pink roses. She spoke softly, her eyes directed at the ground. "I brought these for you. I know you always loved these; they were your favourite." She placed them carefully next to the gravestone, propping them up against it. A tear slid down her small, pale face and her breathing became erratic. Her voice was shaky when she spoke again. "Mom, Dad's never home anymore. He's always at work, and he only comes home late at night, when he thinks I'm sleeping." More tears fell as the girl's confessions to her deceased, beloved mother continued. "He hates me, Mom. I hate myself, too. He was right. It's all my fault that you're here, and not home, with us. I'm so- so sorry, Mom!" The girl collapsed in on herself now, falling forward, to the ground. The air was filled with her piercing screams of remorse and grief, as well as her broken sobs._

_The scene shifted now, changing: it was the same place, but brighter, and the girl had changed remarkably. Her green eyes had darkened, now carrying hints of brown. Her black curly hair was longer, falling well past her shoulders. She was slightly taller, and had a small, graceful figure. When she spoke, her voice was strong and confidant, but contained a great deal of emotion, which she hid to the best of her abilities. _

"_Well, Mom, today's the day. I promise I'll come back someday and visit you, but you and I both know that we will always be together, in our hearts." Her eyes softened slightly. "Do you know what I woke up to find today? A card from Dad on my dresser. He was actually in my room. He hasn't been in there since your funeral. He told me-" she stopped for a second, blinking hard. She took a deep breath, recovering herself. "He told me that he was going to __**miss**__ me. Me. He was going to miss me now that I was leaving home." Abruptly, her expression changed, to one of fury and pain. "And he said that maybe someday he could be able to forgive me, for what happened." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I know that he may never be able to forgive himself for what happened and that's why he shifts the blame to me, to make it more manageable for him. I don't blame myself anymore. I know none of it was my fault. I know that I tried my best to rescue you, and I know that you know that. For now, that's all that matters. But, until Dad can see that, I can't come back here. I can't handle all the blame and the accusations, and the way he is around me. I can't take it anymore. Maybe someday, Dad and I can get our relationship back." She paused, thoughtful, and then, after a few seconds passed, she smiled. She knelt down and hugged the gravestone, one tear escaping and trickling down her cheek and landing on top of her mother's gravestone. "Love you, Mom. Always."_

_-------_

Yasu woke up with a broken scream. Her forehead was covered in sweat and her cheeks were wet with tears. She had been dreaming of the lake again - the lake where she had flung herself in, barely 10 years old, and dove below its surface to rescue her mother who had fallen in. Her mother had been upset with her father, and, in her haste to create distance between them, had taken their canoe and gone off, forgetting her lifejacket. Her parents had been drinking that night, and one thoughtless comment from her father was all it had taken to set her mother off, flying into a drunken fit of rage. Yasu, knowing that her mother couldn't swim, and was in no state to be out in the water, had gone dashing off after her. By the time she located her mother, it had been too late, but that hadn't stopped Yasu from dragging her up from the bottom of the lake, and trying to get her heart beating again . . .

Yasu had suffered years of guilt and self-hatred, all at the hands of her father, who refused to accept any blame. It had taken many years for her to start healing, and understand that she was not at fault - and that her father was merely transferring his pain, grief and other feelings onto her. Though she accepted that, it didn't make life with her father any easier. But that was why, when she won the scholarship in a dueling tournament, she had jumped at the opportunity to make a new life for herself. Which was why she was beginning to feel pretty ticked off at a trio of guys who were interfering with those plans.

Now that she had realized they probably weren't going to kill her and she wasn't in any immediate danger, she had been able to come to terms with the fact that she had been kidnapped and had no idea where she was. Then, to make things even worse, she had cooked dinner AND dessert for the three idiots who were to blame for her current situation. For one girl, that's a lot to deal with, including the fact that she was definitely NOT attracted to a particular redhead (sarcasm noted), which did NOT make it hard at all to stay mad and remember that romance was out of the question.

She had to find a way out of here and she had to do it fast, otherwise, who knows what might happen? She began planning possible means of escape when a knock on her door interrupted her flow of thoughts. "Come in," she called, mildly irritated, expecting it to be either Rafael and Valon. And hoping for it be Alister. _Get your head out of fairy-tale romance, Yasu, and get a grip! He's. Your. ENEMY!! _

A tall, beautiful woman with long blonde hair and sharp, piercing eyes entered the room. Yasu noted that her clothes were a tad bit short, and just a little on the revealing side. Her voice had a slightly harsh edge to it when she spoke. "You're Yasu, right?" The woman raised an eyebrow in question. Yasu nodded, frowning. "I don't mean to be rude, but have we met before? You look kind of familiar." Yasu's statement was met with a bitter laugh.

"Mai Valentine's the name." Mai watched as Yasu's eyes brightened with understanding, and then, to her surprise, the girl smiled excitedly. "Oh my gosh, this is such an honour! I've been a fan of yours ever since Duelist Kingdom! You're an amazing duelist, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" Yasu extended her hand, and Mai, a little dazed, shook it. _It's nice to see someone still remembers me_, she thought. "Come on, Yasu, you'll be late for the 10:30 meeting if you don't get up now." Mai walked back to the doorway, only to pause and say, "I'm glad I'm not the only girl around here anymore." With that, she closed the door, and walked away.

Yasu blinked. Mai Valentine was working for Dartz? She must have been in a really bad place after Battle City, if she's willingly living here, with all these nut jobs. A part of her subconscious reminded her that some of those nut jobs seemed to have a nice side. And mysterious, captivating eyes. Yasu smacked her forehead, making a mental note to give herself a stern lecture about getting distracted by trivial, insignificant details when she should be focusing on more important things. As well as get herself checked for insanity.

* * *

_A/N: This next scene takes place after Yasu and Mai's brief conversation. Yasu goes into the kitchen to make breakfast, and she meets Valon there. They have a conversation, which eventually turns into Valon asking Yasu about who she's going with to the upcoming ball that night. Of course, after having finished writing it, I realized how ridiculous it was for Yasu to agree to go (since she would have a chance to escape). It was fun writing it, though. You'll notice that some of the lines are the same from above, but that's because I wrote this first. Also, the meeting with Dartz got postponed until the next day. _

"Who are you going with?" Valon asked. "Excuse me?" Yasu spluttered. "I'm going? To a ball? With a date? Dancing?" She stopped there, momentarily at a loss of words. Valon blinked, confusion setting in. Yasu glared at him. "It's like the meeting-is-in-one-hour-go-get-ready all over again! What is it with you people and kidnapping innocent girls, knocking them out, stuffing them in car trunks, leaving them with a psychotic freak for days, giving minimum information, and then, on top of that, your freaking last minute notices!!?" she shrieked indignantly. Now that she had realized they probably weren't going to kill her and she wasn't in any immediate danger, she had been able to come to terms with the fact that she had been kidnapped and had no idea where she was. Then, to make things even worse, she was cooking breakfast for the three idiots who were to blame for her current situation. For one girl, that's a lot to deal with, including the fact that she was definitely NOT attracted to a particular redhead (sarcasm noted). So Yasu thought that she was perfectly justified in getting ticked off, regardless of what her source of irritation was, or however trivial it might be.

While she was ranting in her mind, Valon began nervously backing away, just as Alister and Rafael entered the kitchen. "What's going on guys?" Rafael asked. Yasu turned her glare on both of them. "I'll tell you what's going on! Did you two know that there is a dance tonight? And, that I'M apparently supposed to go? Alister and Rafael nodded meekly. "Well, then, WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE TELL ME A LITTLE SOONER??" The three guys turned to each other, looking perplexed. "Must be one of those girl things," Rafael muttered. The other two nodded in agreement.

Alister turned to Yasu. "What's the big deal? I mean, all you have to do is put on a dress, and pretend to be one of our dates." At this, he gestured towards himself and the other two. "So why would you need advance notice?" Yasu took a deep breath to calm herself. "They're just guys, they wouldn't understand. They don't understand. They probably can't understand." She chanted in her mind, reminding herself, before she replied.

"First off, Alister, it is the polite thing to give advance notice about occasions, such as dances, which require planning and preparation. Second, you seem to be under the impression that I own a dress and have one with me. That is wrong. I don't have one, and I certainly cannot afford to buy one. And, thirdly . . . what the heck do you mean by I have to go as one of your DATES?" Though she had started out relatively calm, her irritation and frustration with these three naïve, oblivious morons quickly broke through her composure.

It was Rafael who answered her first question. "Sorry, Yasu, I guess that wasn't very, um, considerate of us."

Alister's response was: "Oh, that's okay. We can go buy you a dress today. We'll use the credit card Dartz gave us for emergencies."

Valon grinned as he told her: "Well, you see, there's going to be important business people coming tonight, and it looks good if we each have a girl with us. You know, like in Hollywood, when all the famous people are going to those award thingies with the red carpet, and they all bring dates. Plus, it'll hopefully save us from talking to people we want to avoid, see?"

Yasu burst into laughter, and the three guys looked immensely relieved. She smiled. "Okay, let's go dress hunting!"

----------

Yasu, Alister, Valon and Rafael arrived at the dress shop an hour later. Once they got inside, Yasu froze at the sight of all the beautiful dresses. After a minute she turned around to face the three guys. She spoke slowly, fighting back the excitement that threatened to pour out of her. "Will you three lost what little respect you have for me if I act like a total spaz right now?"

* * *

_A/N: What would have happened afterwards was: Yasu would have gone with Alister to the dance, and, after some helpful advice from Yasu, Valon would have gotten Mai to go with him as his date. I don't know who would have gone with Rafael. When they got back from the dance, Alister asks Yasu about why she left her home, and she tells him about her past. She asks him how long he's been working for Dartz, which leads to him telling her about his own tragic past. The next day, at the meeting, Dartz tells Yasu that he was impressed with her dueling skills (Valon told him about their duel) and wants her to join them. He gives her a week to decide, but doesn't tell her what will happen if she refuses. During that week, Yasu forms friendships with Alister, Valon, Rafael and Mai. Yasu finds out the true power of the Orichalcos (the power to steal people's souls), and is horrified. She has to make a choice now: to join an organization that could result in the loss of many souls, and stay with her new friends . . . or refuse to join, and risk her own soul in the process._

If I rewrite Enter Into My Heart, it would be essentially the same story, but hopefully better (and easier for me to write). Please let me know if you would be interested in reading the new version, and I will PM you when I publish it.

If anyone has any questions, please feel free to ask.

Thank you again to everyone for your support!

~Melody


End file.
